


Red, I Love You and the World

by crypticgrayson



Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, L-Bomb, Romance, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticgrayson/pseuds/crypticgrayson
Summary: After you and Arthur had clearly taken a liking to another, but you’d both had been denying it for a long time, he finally asks you out on a proper date.





	Red, I Love You and the World

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that it has been a looong time since I’ve written any smut, so bear with me on this one..

“Hey Y/N, I promised to take ya on a date right? C’mon” Arthur told you whilst having his eyes focused on the grass beneath his boots, making you burst out laughing at the bluntness of the otherwise sweet action. 

“What an incredible romantic way to ask me on a date with you mister Morgan, but sure, where we goin’?” You chuckled as you got up from your knees, letting go of the blouse you were washing. 

“You know how awkward this is for me, don’t you dare make it worse” Arthur grumbled, but you picked up on the amusement underlying in his tone. “We’re going to Saint Denis, there’s a party on a riverboat tonight”

“This ain’t no scheme to take me as a distraction while you go steal some money?” “Y/N, I swear to god I’ll-“ “Alright, alright, I’ll stop” You chuckled, wanting to return to your tent to change into some nicer but Arthur quickly stopped you. “Nah come on, I’ll buy both of us some nicer clothes” “You sure? You can spend the money on more important things” “This is important, now let’s head out, before we’re too late” 

Arthur got up on his horse and you were ready to grab your own, but his outreached hand stopped you in your tracks, walking over to him as you grabbed onto his hand, Arthur easily helping you up behind him. 

“You comfortable?” “Sure” You chuckled, wrapping your right arm around his waist, crossing your legs as you looked down at the stains on your blue skirt. 

“So what led you to suddenly agree to takin’ me out? Thought you were too busy with outlaw business” You spoke with a soft laugh, making Arthur huff as he shook his head at you. “I had some time off, now don’t ya dare start feelin’ too special, makes you be mean to me more” He told you, making you let out a fake gasp as you slapped his arm. “How dare you talk to a lady like that!” You laughed, hearing him do the same.

Your surroundings turned into a familiar swamp, informing you Saint Denis wouldn’t be much further, feeling yourself starting to get slightly nervous for some reason. You always had felt comfortable when you were together with him, but things somehow always managed to turn awkward when something remotely romantic happened. You’d never expect him to actually take it seriously for once, but here you were. 

“The tailor is up those steps” Arthur spoke as he got off his horse, grabbing onto your waist to lift you off. “Are you really sure-“ “Y/N.. I dare you to continue that sentence, or thank me afterwards, now let’s go” He told you, finger pointed at your face before he turned to head up the steps, making you laugh to yourself as you followed him, lifting your long skirt so you didn’t trip. 

“After you” 

You walked into the tailor’s fancy looking shop, you’d been to Saint Denis a few times before but never really bothered to enter the stores, not like you could afford anything in them anyhow. 

Arthur closed the door behind him and walked over to the clerk, you being too distracted by the expensive clothes on display on the mannequins. 

“Y/N, come here, which do you like better?” Arthur’s voice sounded, taking your attention away from the clothes before you walked over to him, eyes falling on the dresses in the catalogue. You coughed shortly as you noticed the prices, Arthur nudging you as he noticed. 

“I like this one the most” You spoke, making sure to pick one of the cheaper dresses, but you couldn’t see what made it cheaper than the others. 

“Go try it on then, I’ll pick out a decent suit for once”

The clerk followed you to the back of the store, taking your measurements before returning with the dress from the catalogue. 

“Just call if you need some help putting it on, my wife is always at the back of the store and doesn’t mind it” “Thank you” You told him, waiting until he left the room to start undressing. 

You grabbed the folded dress from the chair and stepped into it, moving it up and holding onto the front to stop it from falling down again. 

You peeked your head out of the room to see Arthur in the middle of buttoning his blouse, trying to get his attention so he could help you. “Pst!” “Jesus! What?” Arthur exclaimed, pressing a hand to his chest before walking over to you.

“Can ya help me close this? It’s awkward if that lady has to do it” “No, me doing it isn’t awkward at all” Arthur murmured to himself, “Hm?” “Nothing”

You held in your breath as he closed the zipper, seeing his red cheeks through the mirror, making you chuckle to yourself. “That okay?” “Yeah, thanks”

“Well, whaddaya think?” You spoke as you turned to face him, Arthur quickly averting his eyes as he cleared his throat. “Looks good, let me finish getting dressed” “What, that’s all? ‘Looks good’?” You laughed as he walked away, shaking his head at you in the process. 

You folded your own clothes and put them into the satchel you always carried with you, planning to store it on Arthur’s horse when you two would head to the boat. When you headed back into the main part of the clothing store you noticed Arthur was already dressed in his new suit, in the middle of paying for your things. 

“Have a nice day you two” “You too mister” Arthur told the clerk, placing his hand on your lower back as he led you outside, but you stopped him in his tracks when you were outside. You placed your hands on his shoulders which made Arthur raise a brow at you, before you moved up to press a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, is it okay if I say it like that?” You chuckled, making Arthur sigh again. “You’re welcome” He muttered. 

“So where we headin’?” You asked as you walked over to his horse, tying your satchel filled with your normal clothes to his saddle. You turned your head when he didn’t answer, only to notice he was pulling out a pocket watch, “We can head over to the riverboat, we’ll be there just in time if we head out now” He told you, putting the watch back in his pocket as you walked over to him. “Sounds good” 

You hooked your arm through his when he let his hand slip into his pocket, grabbing onto his upper arm as you focused on the street below you, making sure not to trip over your dress. 

“You sure we ain’t gonna stand out between all those fancy folk?” “You won’t, I probably will, no clothes can change that” Arthur joked, making both of you laugh at the reality of his words. “Ah well, if someone bothers to ask I’ll tell them I took my house slave with me” “Ouch, I have feelings too, y’know” He grinned, pushing his shoulder into yours.

A few streets later the two of you had finally reached the dock, your eyes widening at the sight of the riverboat covered in lights, tons of people already on board. “Names?” “Arthur Callahan, and my wife, Y/N Callahan” Arthur told the guard, looking down at the list before giving Arthur a nod, stepping aside to let you two on board. 

“What an incredibly unsuspicious cover name!” You softly laughed, Arthur letting go of you as he took a step back. “I swear to god, I’m really considering throwin’ ya overboard” “Too bad I can swim” You replied, making both of you laugh again as you headed inside. 

The smell of smoke, cologne and expensive whiskey hit you in the face like a stick of dynamite, making you cough before you finally adjusted to the musky air. The next thing you noticed where all the rich people in their fancy clothes sitting gathered around tables, some of them playing poker, others just talking. 

“This ah, this is not what I was expecting” Arthur dryly spoke from behind you, giving him a pained smile in return. “Let’s just try to make the best of it” You chuckled, grabbing his hand and leading him to one of the last empty tables, a waiter walking over to you and without asking placed two glasses of whisky on the table before continuing his path to the next. 

“I guess that’s why those rich people spend their nights here” Arthur laughed, pulling a chair back for you to sit down before sitting himself down on the chair next to yours.

You grabbed the glass of whisky and took a swig, your face quickly turning sour which made Arthur laugh at you again. “God, it tastes like cat piss” You softly groaned, wiping the awful taste from your lips. 

Arthur folded his arms as he leaned back into his chair, you placing your elbows on the table as you looked at him, his eyes cast away from yours. “Tell me, why did you decide to finally take me out? I was thinkin’ you only saw me as a friend” You asked him, a bit shocked at how straight forward you managed to ask it. 

Arthur huffed at you before meeting your eyes, seeing a warmth in them you had rarely seen before. “I-God, no I’d never seen you as just a friend Y/N, but that’s exactly what you led me to believe, I didn’t wanna ruin things between us” He spoke, finally not joking about his feeling and speaking the truth. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so childish about it either” “No, please don’t say you’re sorry, we were both being stupid about things we should be able to share as two adults” Arthur replied with a soft laugh, one completely different than when he made his usual sarcastic remarks.

“Shall we head outside? Place is choking me up like crazy” You spoke as you pushed your chair back, Arthur following you outside. You headed over to the railing which overlooked the river, seeing some boats floating by with lights illuminating the people inside, stars reflecting in the black water below. 

You let your arms rest on the metal railing, hearing Arthur take in a deep breath before walking over next to you, his left arm reaching behind you to grab onto the railing as well, pushing you against his side in the process. 

“Thank you for this, really” You told him, turning your head to find him already looking at you. “Pleasure’s all mine” He smiled, before finally leaning down to kiss you. You let the breath you had been holding escape through your nose as your arms snaked around his neck, hands disappearing into his hair as you deepened the kiss, gaining a soft moan from Arthur in response. His arms wrapped around your waist as he pulled you against him as tightly as he could, desperate to finally have you in his arms like this. You managed to pull away after what felt like an eternity, but it still wasn’t long enough. 

“You wanna book one or two rooms at the saloon?” Arthur asked after regaining himself, making you chuckle. “I think one will do just fine” You told him, “Let’s go then, Saloon ain’t far from here”

And indeed it wasn’t, you two made your way over to the Saloon in a few minutes, only having walked in a slightly faster pace than usual. “I’d like to book a room for tonight” “A dollar please” The bartender absently told him, too busy with cleaning the glasses from all the guests. Arthur reached into his pocket and flicked the dollar coin at the bartender, who surprisingly caught it before wishing you a nice stay.

You followed Arthur up the stairs to your room, letting a whistle escape your lips as you looked at the room. “Fancy” You chuckled as Arthur closed the door, letting out a nervous breath as he took his jacket off. “You go ahead and undress before you get into bed, I won’t look” He spoke as he sat down on the bed, his back turned to you. 

You laughed to yourself before walking over so you stood in front of him, making Arthur look up at you. “I’d have asked for my own room if I wanted to go to sleep right away” You spoke, Arthur letting out another deep breath before standing up. 

“You really sure about this? I haven’t been with someone in a very long time” “Neither have I” You told him, turning around so your back was facing him. “Can you help me get this off?” “Sure..” He sighed, cursing himself as his already shaking hands reached for the zipper of your dress, pulling it open in one smooth motion. 

You hadn’t bothered holding it up so it fell on the wooden floor, pooling at your feet. You felt Arthur take a step forward so he was pressed against you, his hands settling on your stomach before pressing his lips to your shoulder. “Just tell me to stop when you want me to” He breathed against your neck, sending goosebumps down your body as you let your hands rest on top of his, “I won’t have to” 

You turned around so you were facing him, placing your hands on both sides of his face before leaning up to kiss him again, another moan escaping his lips as his fingers dug into your skin. “I-I L- I really care about you, Y/N” He muttered against your lips, making you smile at him as you shook your head. “I love you too Arthur, and I have for too long already” 

His arms wrapped around your waist again, only to lift you up this time, gently placing you on the soft bed, lowering himself down over you. His head dipped down to trail a path of kisses over your collarbone, your fingers struggling to unbutton his blouse. You gave up when his lips met yours again, moving them back up in his hair, pulling on the strands as he pushed his hips into yours, a soft gasp escaping your lips. 

“You okay?” He breathed, opening your eyes to take in the soft expression on his face. You quickly nodded your head in response, his lips crashing into yours again. His hands trailed down your waist until reaching the top of your underwear, his fingers wrapping around the waistband before gently pulling them down your legs, moving up on his knees until he had them off completely. He gritted his teeth as he looked down at you, making you grab onto his blouse to pull him back down on top of you. 

You trailed your parted lips over his jaw when you heard him undo his belt, your legs on either side of his hips. “Stop me if I’m hurting you” He groaned, pressing his forehead to yours, moans escaping both of you when he finally pushed into you, your nails digging into his back. You took in a deep breath as you adjusted to feeling him inside of you, pain and pleasure at the exact same level. 

“Fuck.. I ain’t gonna last long” Arthur moaned, his eyes closed as you ran one of your hands through his hair, moving it out of his face. “I don’t care, I just want you” You told him, your other hand moving down to the part of his chest now exposed from the buttons you managed to open, your fingers trailing over the scar on the front of his shoulder. 

Arthur finally started to pick up a slow pace, deep groans escaping his parted lips as his fingers dug into your sides, sure to leave marks behind the following day. He moved his head down to press his lips against your neck, teeth grazing the skin which made you moan his name, a shiver going down his spine at the sound. 

Your fingers found their way back into his now damp hair, the heels of your feet digging into the back of his thighs, urging him to go deeper. “I-God, I ain’t hurting ya?” He moaned against your neck, “God no, just please-, please don’t stop” You begged, your words almost sending him over the edge but he managed to hold back. 

You felt your orgasm suddenly coming up at a faster pace when he adjusted himself, his arms now wrapped around you to have you against him as close as possible, Arthur seeming to have taken notice as well. You wanted to say something but his hand soon found his way down between your legs, his thumb circling your clit for only a few times before you turned into a quivering mess, apologizing for pulling his hair too hard through your moans, Arthur stopping you as he met your lips in a messy kiss, only for him to follow behind. His arms wrapped around you even tighter before burying his face into your neck, your name escaping his lips, turning into a mess of curse words. 

Your chest rose and fell in a quick rhythm, heartbeat drumming into your ears as a drop of sweat rolled down your forehead, Arthur’s warm breath on your neck the only thing holding you back to reality. 

He propped himself up to say something but you quickly shut him up with another deep kiss, knowing it’d be a stupid apology for nothing. Arthur finally managed to pull away and got back up on his knees, pulling the covers over you in fear of you getting cold, undressing himself completely before laying down next to you. 

You turned onto your side so you were facing him, Arthur laying on his back and apparently very intrigued by the ceiling. He was still trying to catch his breath but noticed you staring, extending his arm for you to come lay against him, which you gladly obliged. “You’re something else, Y/N Y/L/N” “So are you Arthur Morgan, or was it Callahan?” You chuckled, making him let out a soft laugh as well, his fingers tracing figures on your back. 

You leaned up slightly to press another kiss on his lips before laying down against him, leg slung over his hips with your hand resting on his chest, feeling his still slightly raised heartbeat under your palm. 

“I’m such a dumbass for not bein’ honest with ya earlier” Arthur sighed as you had almost drifted off to sleep already, making you let out a breathy chuckle. “We were both being stupid, be glad we didn’t continue on for another few more months” You murmured, Arthur grabbing onto your hand as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I love you” “I know, I love you too”


End file.
